Not Another High School Story
by IM.FLIPPIN.RAD
Summary: Sakura,new at Konaha High.Quickly fits in but cant get along with a certain Uchiha.Will their mean pranks and jokes bloom into love?fights,bad situations,trips,perverts,& crazy teachers!Your typical high school fic, cant get any better than this![SasuSaku
1. Trapped With A Jerk

**Disclamer: I dont own Naruto! So dont sue me! I have a lawyer! Well even though he's imaginary...DONT JUDGE! -hides in the corner- 0.o**

**&& Joining me for all my stories now on will be my two bestest, crazyy friends, Rikki and Dayna!**

**Dayna gets the beginning and Rikki gets end!**

**They are BOMB:)**

**Rikki: Why am I lasttt! I want to be first mother fucka!!!**

**Me: You are because I put your there, deal with it!**

**Rikki: Thats not fair! -puts me in a head lock-**

**Me: Ow ow ow! Ok I'll do visa versa each chapter! Happy now? **

**Rikki: Yeah. -smiles like she's high-**

**Me: coughbitchcough.**

**Rikki: what did you say!!!??**

**CRUNCH!**

**Rikki: Huh? What was that?**

**CRUNCH!**

**Me: I dont know...**

**CRUNCH!**

**Me: Dayna! What are you doing in the corner??!!**

**CRUNCH!**

**Dayna: eatin a cookkieeeeee.**

**CRUNCH!**

**Rikki: And where did you specifically find the cookie?**

**CRUNCH!**

**Dayna: in the trash can. **

**CRUNCH!**

**Rikki & Me: -slaps forehead- oh brother!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trapped With A Jerk.**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Hmmm, five...twenty more minutes..." I grumbled under the bed sheets.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"I SAID 20 MORE GOD DAMN MINUTES!" I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock, shutting it up for good.

_Buuullleepppsshhh_

_Buuullleeeeppssshh_

_Buuulllleeepppsshh_

_Huh? _I peeked my head throw the covers.

The damn alarm was still alive! But barley and not for long.

A dark, evil smile spread through my face.

**BANG!**

**BAM!**

**BOOM!**

Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 15 years old, green eyes, and long pink hair. Yeah you heard me, pink hair, wanna make something of it???!!!!

Well anyways I live in a condo, not much to say about it. I just moved here from a few states away. There are boxes everywhere in my condo but I have most things unpacked. My mom travels all the time with her rich best friend, Taru. She's nice and I've known her my whole life! They stop by once every two months, giving me atleast 10,000 dollars each time. So I bet your wondering why I live in a Condo, well I save most of my money. I have a feeling I'll need alot some day. As for my dad, well he was a complete drunk from what my mom said, she kicked him out of the house after he tried to rape her. I was only 4 so I wasnt sure what was happening, I haven't heard from him since. I'm a Sophmore and now attending Konaha High, I cant wait to go there! I hope I'll meet alot of new people, and no jackasses or bitches. Well I would say more but I have to get ready for school now, you'll learn more about me during to story...

I dragged myself to my cramped bathroom, turning the shower on.

After I peeled off my last bit of clothing, I got in.

The cold water, pounding my body, instantly woke me up.

I always have to take cold showers in the morning to wake me up, hot showers just make me sleepy.

After I got out, I put on a black skirt, it was a little too high but it would work. I just hoped it wasn't windy today.

I slipped my black DVS's on and a white blouse that had two buttons undid at the top that showed my torso all the way around and a bit of my belly button ring.

I didn't do anything with my hair though (well I blow dried it of course and straightened it).

I just let it hang lose (a/n: her hair ends just beneath her breasts).

I put a black chocker necklace on and put some eye liner on. (if you all want to see what she looks like, I will draw the picture for you so just ask! But I dont know how to put it on my profile, yeah I know I'm stupid. tehe.)

I would NEVER leave my hou--...er _condo _without it some eyeliner on.

I looked at the time, I had alot of time before school started so I threw my backpack on and walked out the front door.

I was never early to school, I'm usually late all the time.

I was almost there, all I had to do was cross the street and ta da!!! New High School here I come!

But as I was crossing, a red corvette went flying past by.

I jumped back, tripping.

I prepared for a hurt bum and embarrasment and have my skirt fly up for everyone to see, but niether happened, thankfully.

A pair of strong arms held me from my demise.

"Are you ok!!?? You have to watch out for crazy people like that!!!" A blonde haired guy, with bright blue eyes smiled at me and helped me up.

He was very handsome and by the looks of it he was 15, just like me. He was wearing a orange button up-shirt, that wasn't buttoned at all, a white beater under, a black hat that was title to the side, and black dickie shorts

I smiled graciously at him.

"Thank you so much! You saved me from total embarassment and a sore ass! Now I wont have to wear that paper bag I brought with me." I said sarcastically and giggled.

He laughed too.

"Heh your funny. And cute," I blushed."Are you new here?"

"Yeah." I strachted the back of my head.

"Well come on then! I'll show you around! I know this school like the back of my hand!" he grinned and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward school.

_I can tell we'll be good friends. _I smiled.

* * *

Me and Naruto were walking down the hall. 

He growled in frustration and practically ripped his hair out.

"I know it's around here somwhere!" he dugged his head into my schedule.

My schedule looked like this...

First period: Science, Kakashi.

Second period: Math, Taru.

Third period: Spanish, Anko.

Lunch

Fourth period: Social Studies, Orochimaru (Yes, Orochimaru is a goody goody, dont kill me!).

Fifth period: Creative writing, Asuma.

Sixth period: P.E, Gai.

Naruto already told me we had second, fourth, and sixth period together.

It made me kinda happy, atleast I would know_ someone_ in those classes and not be a loner.

I sighed.

"The back of your hand huh?" I said.

Naruto sweatdropped." I can explain!"

"How can you explain being lost Dobe?" A unfamiliar voice came from behind me.

"Oi! Shut up teme! I'm not lost!" Naruto pouted like a little child.

I quickly turned around to have oynx eyes, bore into hers. A really handsome guy was inches away from her, he looked about 15.

_Yesss! _I screamed in my mind, then mentally slapped myself.

His dark, spiked hair fit perfectly with his other good looks and mysterious aura.

He had broad shoulders and was a tad bit taller than me.

He was wearing a blue shirt (just like the one in the anime!) and plain white dickies.

"Oh, who is this?" he crossed his arms and smirked at me, looking at me head from toe.

I felt like melting, he looked such like a badass!

But I stood strong, not willing to give in.

"Heh...what does it matter to you." I smirked right back at him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh fiesty one you caught, huh Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Go away! Shouldn't you be hanging out with your fan girls or something?" Naruto hollared waving my schedule back and forth.

"Oh Sasuke, please fuck me! No me, I'm so tight inside! OOhhhh I'll give you head!" Naruto batted his eye-lashes pretending to be Sasuke's fangirls I'm guessing.

I couldn't help but giggle.

Sasuke's eye twitched and bonked Naruto on the head.

Naruto let go of my paper and it fell to the floor and grabbed his head, mummbling teme.

Sasuke's eye brow went up, as he picked up my schedule.

His eyes went back and forth, skimming the crumpled paper.

"Sasuke Haruno, huh? Well me and you have every class together." he smirked.

Naruto sprang up," What!? Why do you always get the pretty girls." Naruto had anime tears going down his face.

_P-pretty? Does he really mean that? _I thought to myself.

"H-hello, Naruto." a girl walked up to us with short purple hair and pearl-like eyes.

She was wearing a brown tank top, denim shorts, and dark brown boots.

She was twirling her fingers.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto slapped her back, not hard though.

She instantly blushed at contact.

_Heh. _I could so tell. She liked him. Maybe even loved him.

"Hey meet my new friend! Sakura, Hinata...Hinata, Sakura."

I smiled at her and waved.

She smiled back," N-nice to m-meet you."

I liked this school already.

**RING!**

"Oh no the bell, Sasuke-teme, please show Sakura around! I have to go! Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled dragging Hinata away, she was practically flopping around in the wind.

"Uh bye?" I was to late, they already turned the corner.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov:**

_Hmm this Sakura girl, she's different. I mean, she didn't even drool by looking at me! Everyone in school does...well besides Hinata and TenTen. And she has pink hair!? I mean is that natural? Note to self: ask her if her hair is natural. And I bet nobody else could pull off pink hair. _Imagines everyone around school with pink hair.

He shivered at the image.

_Yeah I was right...but atleast she not like my brainless, annoying, slutfaced fangirls. I hate those whores! _

I thought, walking to my locker, knowing she would follow.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called from behind me as other students rushed by, almost sweeping her away.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't be lost, I mean Naruto DID say please to me to watch her.

Tch. That dobe would never say please, especailly to me.

I smirked."I'm going to my locker mother."

She fake laughed." Good one...uhhh."

She struggled, I new what she wanted to say.

"Uchiha." I said, walking up to my locker.

"Oh thanks, good one Uchiha! But hurry we're gonna be late!"

I opened my locker and grabbed a Science book, taking as slow as I could.

She tapped her foot.

"Any faster?" she said as everyone was disappearing into their classrooms.

"Sasuke!" she finally hollared at me.

"Relax, dont get your panties in a bunch." I smirked,"Kakashi is always late, so we dont have to go to class until another 20 minutes."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Hn."

"Well is that a yes or no?"

"Neither, it was a hn, can't you hear?" I teased her.

She just glared at me.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov:**

I glared at him.

_He's such and mean, arrogant...hot jerk! _Sakura twitched at her thought.

_Did I just say hot? Oh god, I dont want to turn into one oh his fangirls! Noooooo! _Anime tears fell from her eyes.

"Huh whats up with you?" he snapped his fingers in my face.

"Uh? Oh nothing...so what do we do for 20 minutes?" I asked him.

His smirked, put his hands in his pocket, and pressed his lips against the neck of his shirt.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov:**

_I can tell she's holding back. I know she likes me. I just have to break her. A little test wont hurt...__...Oh this will be fun._

I thought as my hand went up to her face and grabbed her chin.

She blushed.

I smirked.

_Bingo._

* * *

**Sakura's pov:**

I didn't expect anything like this as he pulled my face closer to his.

_No I cant back down now. _I thought with determination.

I put my hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Whoa buddy, getting alittle to friendly arn't we?" I smirked.

He actually looked alittle happy, like he just put me through a test or something!

"I was just welcoming a new student to my school." he smirked.

"Is this how you wlecome all the new girls?"

"Hn." he said and put his hands in his pocket.

My face was still alittle flushed.

"So what now, I dont know what to do..." I whinned, crossing my arms.

Though a make-out session sounded good right now, and especailly from the hottest guy in school.

"Well I have an idea," he grabbed my arm and pushed me into his locker, slamming it shut and locking it,"lets play, stuck in the locker."

He chuckled.

I could still see him through the little lines at the top.

I stummbled alittle since I was standing on his books and other crap.

"Haha, games over, now let me out!" I banged the locker.

"Only if you kiss me." he said in his low seducing voice.

I was tempted to just scream 'Yes yes! And while we are at it we can start making out then have sex!' but I actually said," Why would I kiss a jerk like you?!"

"Hmmm let me guess, it's at the tip of my tounge ohhh yeahh now I remember, becasue your locked in a locker!" he chuckled.

"Oh I'm so gonna kick your ass when I get out of here!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, _when _you get out." he smirked.

Then he heard footsteps comming their way.

_Shit. _he thought.

He quickly did his combination and opened the locker.

I was about the step out when he pushed me back in and threw himself in too, closing it shut.

"What the hel--!"

He quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

He used his other one and put it against his lips, telling me to shhh.

I started blushing when I realized he was pressed up against me, my breast crushing against his chest, though he was to concerned about something else to realize it.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov:**

The footsteps got closer.

Every foot step I thought to myself, _Shit...shit..shit...shit._

The foot steps stopped in front of my locker.

I could feel Sakura tense agianst me.

I looked through the little lines, staring right at my principal, thanking god she couldn't see us.

"Hmmm theres seems to be something wrong here..." she pondered.

_Please dont find us, please dont find us! She'll kill us i__f were not in calss, even if Kakashi isn't there._

"OH! Thats it!" she smiled as her hand reached to the lock.

I forgot it was unlocked and still there.

Then we heard it.

**CLICK!**

"Problem fixed! This person will have to thank me later for my kindess! His or her things could have all been stolen! Tsk tsk tsk!!!" I could hear her voice trailing away.

* * *

**Rikki: sucks soooo bad for them!**

**Me: Pshh, you telling me. Well actually I would love to be stuck with SSSAASSUUKKEEE anydayy:)**

**Rikki: He's not real you know!**

**Me: How dare you inuslt the sexy Uchiha like that!**

**Itachi: -comes out of nowhere- Why thank you.**

**Me: Not you, your a meany head, back stabber, asshole, mean to sasuke--!!!!!!!**

**Rikki: -covers my mouth- you better leave, she could go on for hours!**

**Itachi: right ok! -jumps away-**

**Me: mmmmmmhhhhhhffffff -shakes fist ****at itachi as he goes-**

**Rikki: calm down amber! shesshhh!**

**Me: Ok, ok I'm calm.**

**CRUNCH!**

**Me: RRWWWAAARRRRRRR!!!!!! -goes on rampage-**

**Rikki: -glares at Dayna- good going, look what you did.**

**Dayna: -just smiles at rikki and takes another bite out of her cookie-**

**CRUNCH!**

**Rikki: -rips hair out-**

**Hope you likey! I dooo:) **

**REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW!!**

**MuAh LoVe.**


	2. Why Sex Is Bad

**Thanks for all reviews!**

**I love you guys!**

**Dayna: Yaaayyyyyyy!**

**Me: -.-'**

**Dayna: hehe.**

**Me: you are so retarded dayna...**

**Dayna: but you still love me... :)**

**Me: unfortunetly...**

**Dayna: yyyayyyyyy! -claps hands-**

**Me: -slowly walks away-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_Recap: _

_Please dont find us, please dont find us! She'll kill us if were not in class, even if Kakashi isn't there._

_"OH! Thats it!" she smiled as her hand reached to the lock._

_I forgot it was unlocked and still there._

_Then we heard it._

_**CLICK!**_

_"Problem fixed! This person will have to thank me later for my kindess! His or her things could have all been stolen! Tsk tsk tsk!!!" I could hear her voice trailing away._

* * *

_Or kick your ass! _Sasuke growled as he let go of Sakura's mouth. She took a deep breath. 

"What the hell just happened??!" she whispered,"Why didn't you tell that lady we were in here?"

"Are you kidding me? That was our principal! She would have killed us if we weren't in class, and together like this! She would think we were having sex!" he whispered loudly back.

"Great, now we're stuck here, good going Uchiha!" Sakura wailed dramtically.

"Well I dont see you coming up with any brilliant ideas!" he crossed his arms which gave them less room.

"Yeah well I would have rather gotten in trouble than...than be stuck in here with you!" her finger dug into his chest.

"Oh really? You know most girls here would kill to be you." he smirked at her.

He could see a light blush spread across her cheeks from the 3 streaks of light shinning through the locker.

Other than that it was farley dark...and hard to breath.

"Well I'm not like most girls!" she panted alittle.

_'She's right...she's not like the other girls. Most would drool just by seeing me and she hasn't...plus she would rather get in trouble than be stuck in here with me? She must be crazy! But maybe thats why I'm so interested in her..' _he thought.

"Man I cant believe we got sent to the office!" they heard a voice coming down the hall and heard two seperate foot steps.

Sakura and Sasuke immeadetly put there ear to the locker door to hear better but there wasnt much room.

"Grr move your chicken head!" Sakura pushed his head away.

"Hey move your big forehead pinky!" he pushed her back.

"Oh hell no!" she hollared and jump on him.

"Hey get off me!" he tried pulling her off.

She tried to put him in a head lock while her legs wrapped around his waist.

He blushed as his face was pushed into her breasts...trying to pull her off.

Of course they didnt notice how much noise they were making and that the two voices were right outside the locker.

* * *

"Uhh N-naruto..do y-you hear t-that?" Hinata asked him as they stared at the locker that was banging and making noises. 

"IT'S A GHOST! AHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE HINATA!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off screaming like a girl, while Hinata was flapping around through the halls.

Naruto's girly screamed caused all the classes in the hall to come out and see what was happening.

The classmates and teachers watched as the locker banged, grunted, and shook.

Some of the students thought it was a ghost or some animal.

Some students even went flying down the hall screaming bloody murder and something like 'spare me oh mighty one'!

"Oh my." Kakashi-sensei sweatdropped.

He walked over to the castodians closet and pulled out a wrench thingy.

* * *

"Grrr jerk!" she was pulling Sasuke's hair and biting his head while her legs still tightly around his waist, squeezing. 

"Mmmuhhppppfff!" his words were muffled by her breasts has he banged her around the locker, but not enough to hurt her, and tried pushing her off.

**CRUNCH!**

They ignored it.

**SWOSH!**

Sasuke was going to push her up against the door, but nothing was there and they both fell.

"Ow." Sakura mummbled as her back hit the ground.

_'Ground...room...light...YES Finally out of the locker!!!' _her inner self cheered.

Her eyes slowly opened and she could help but gasp.

_'Uh oh..'_

Atleast 3 to 4 classrooms and teachers were staring at her and Sasuke.

Well the girls were glaring but same thing.

Sasuke cursed as he saw how bad it look.

Her and his hair was messy, their clothes are winked and disfigured, and they were both panting like crazy.

Not to mention Sasuke was on top of her.

He blushed and quickly stood up.

"What is the meaning of this!" They heard the principals voice pushing threw the students.

Even the students were afraid.

When the princpal came through she stared at Kakashi who had the locker door in one of his hands and a wrench thingy in the other.

"Dont look at me." he put his hands his front of his face in defense," Uchiha and a new girl were in the locker."

Tsunade's deadly and terrifiying eyes came upon a standing Uchiha with his hands in his pockets and a new girl with pink hair getting up and brushing her skirt off.

"All I have to say...IS IT ALL SASUKE'S FAULT!" Sakura pointed at him.

"NO IT WASN'T PINKY!"

"PINKY??!!!"

She was about to tackle him when Tsunade's voice practically shook the whole school.

"TO MY OFFICE BOTH OF YOU, NOW!"

Sasuke and Sakura actaully started running to her office.

Then she glared at the students, half dead from fright.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, BACK TO CLASS!" Tsudane yelled causing them to scramble to their class.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were both lying on the floor in the principals office, panting for life. 

_'Wow, she seemed so nice earlier.' _Sakura thought.

She glanced at Sasuke.

He looked so hot covered in sweat.

Then he looked back at her.

They were like that for a few minutes, staring at eachother.

Then Sakura couldn't help it.

She started...

_'Laughing? Why is she laughing?' _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

She grabbed her stomache and giggled harder.

A little smile spread across Sasuke's face but he was NOT going to laugh.

After she wiped a fake tear from her eye she sighed.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Today was my first day of school, what a great way to start, being known has a whore! And its all thanks to you!"

"Hey we didnt even do anything! So let them think what they what cause I dont really care!" he yelled back.

"Eh doesnt matter, we are in deep shit anyways." she sighed.

Then the door opened.

They quickly sat down on the two chairs that was infront on the desk.

The principal walked in, didnt even look at them.

She sat down and pulled out a tape.

On it said,"Why sex is bad."

Sasuke and Sakura fell out of their chair.

"We didnt have sex! You got to beleive us!" Sakura slammed her hands on her desk.

Sasuke was so embarssed all he could do was slump down in his chair, half dead.

"Now now, do you honestly think you could lie to the principal? Ok so you two have to watch this video after school everyday, not on fridays though, for three weeks."

"But-but.." Sakura started.

"This will tell you why sex is bad."

"We di--" Sasuke got cut off.

"Did you guys used protection?"

"No we--"

"OH GREAT JESUS! YOU TWO HAVE TO HAVE THIS VIDEO IN ISS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Tsunade gave them the tape and told them where the iss room was.

They both got in the room.

There was a teacher in there, but no other students.

_'Well duh theres no students, who gets iss on the first day of school?' _Sakura thought.

"Well well, who do we have here? I'm Orochimaru-sssssensei. Jusssst ssssign your namessss here." he pointed to a peice of paper.

Orochimaru gave Sakura the creeps!

He licked his lips and saw the video in Sasuke's hand.

"Hmmm, why not to have sssssex? Naughty ssssstudentssss I have today, humm?" he smirked and took the tape from Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the very front, getting away from Orochimaru as far away as they could.

He pressed play and the video started.

Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped as a little cartoon penis was dancing around saying Dont have sex or you'll die!

They both banged their heads on the desk.

"This is so gay." Sasuke whispered to Sakura.

"I know and that teacher gives me the creeps." she whispered back.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

The rest on the day they did their homework from other classes and had to listen to the dancing little penis singing dont have sex or you'll die!

Yiiippiieee.

* * *

**Rikki: haha penis hahaha.**

**Me: why is that funny?**

**Rikki: what's funny?**

**Me: Penis?**

**Rikki: ahahahahahhahaha!!!**

**Me: -sighs- nevermind.**

**Hahaha naruto and the students are on crack. :)**

**For those who dont know what iss is, it's In School Suspension where you sit in a room all day and you do your work from oither classes, really GAYY!**

**Oh and if you have any idea's for the next chapter...PLZZZ share with me!**

**I love you guys!**

**REVIEWS.REVIEWS.REVEIWS!!**

**Oh and sorry if there are some spelling errors...nobodies perfect!**

**Rikki: you sure as hell arnt.**

**Me: thanks.. -.-**

**Rikki: your welcome...:)**

**Me: coughbitchcough**

**Rikki: Humm? You say something?**

**Me: Nope just got a cough. ;)**


	3. You Owe Me

**OMG you guys I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing in like FOREVER! To tell you the truth my computer got a virus cause my lame brother was looking at porn agai---**

**Dayna: Sureeee. You were the one looking at the porn! You just made that up! See I'm super smart! I solved the mystery of how the president died, the answer...porn... porn killed him.**

**Me: Wtf are you talking about???! And I did NOT look at porn! I **_**have **_**a life y'know and I have better things to do than look and gochina porn!**

**Dayna: What does Gochina mean?**

**Me: It's spanish for nasty.**

**Dayna: Ohhh so your Italian?**

**Me: -slaps forehead- Iy Yi Yi!**

**Dayna: Gracious Amigo!! **

**Me: -,-'**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You owe me**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped as a little cartoon penis was dancing around saying Dont have sex or you'll die!_

_They both banged their heads on the desk._

_"This is so gay." Sasuke whispered to Sakura._

_"I know and that teacher gives me the creeps." she whispered back._

_Sasuke nodded his head in agreement._

_The rest on the day they did their homework from other classes and had to listen to the dancing little penis singing dont have sex or you'll die!_

_Yiiippiieee._

* * *

Finally the school bell rang. Sasuke and Sakura thought it was music to there ears. They quickly rushed out of that god forsaken room. 

"Sssssssee you again hopefully." Orochimaru called at them.

"God he's such a freak! Now I'm going to have 'dont have sex or you'll die' song stuck in my head for the rest of my life!" Sakura had anime tears falling from her eyes.

Her and Sasuke were walking down the halls when they noticed all the girls were glaring at Sakura.

"See that? And that? And that? Oh and dont forget her! And he--"

"I get it!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yeah and thanks to you they will be doing that all year!" she cried.

"Hn. Not my problem, your the one who jumped on my back in the locker." he folded his arms.

"Hey you deseverved it! Now you'll know never to saying big, forehead, and pinky in the same sentence around me again." she huffed.

"Is that a threat?" he smirked at her.

"Maybe is it." she shot it right back.

They didnt notice that most of the people have gone home already since the bell rang.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Ohh yeahh!"

"Yeeahh!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Ohh yeahh!"

"Yeeahh!"

Their foreheads were touching.

"Uhh guys..." Naruto and Hinata were staring at them.

"WHAT!!?" they yelled at him at the same time.

He quickly ran behind Hinata scared out of his wits. Hinata blushed.

"Sorry Naruto! Didn't mean to scare you!" Sakura scratched the back of her head," It's all this teme's fault." she lazily pointed to Sasuke.

"My what??" he resited all temptations to pounce on her.

_Though I wouldn't mind doing that, she's so hot when she fiesty. _He was shocked at his own thoughts.

"You heard me, are you deaf or something?" she smirked, getting him back for when he said that to her.

He opened his mouth to say something when Hinata cut in.

"S-so how was I-Iss?" Hinata asked as they all started walking out of the school," W-We heard it w-was you t-two in the l-locker, not a g-ghost."she looked at Naruto.

"Why you looking at me?" he blushed.

"Cause your the one who went screaming like a girl down the hall, dobe." Sasuke hot him on the head.

"OWW! Shut up teme! You would have too!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head.

"Hn. Yeah right." he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Going back to the subject of ISS...It was horrible! We had to watch a dancing penis singing 'dont have sex or you'll die'! Believe I _was _close to dying just watching that." Sakura whinned.

"Ouch." Naruto said," I never want to get ISS."

They all got to a road where it split up, on road was going left and the other right.

"Well I go this way so see you guys!" Sakura went to the right and started walking.

"I go this way too." Sasuke smirked walked with her.

"Bye!" Naruto and Hinata said to Sakura and Sasuke for they went to the left.

_Great, I'm stuck walking home with Sasuke. _She glanced at him. She was almost mezmorized at the way his hair bounced alittle everytime he took a step. He was breathtakingly gorgeous! Then his eyes met hers. She blushed and looked the other way.

_Smooth move Sakura now he's going to think your stalking him!_

She cautiously looked back, only to find him smirking at her.

"What are you smirking at?" she demamnded.

"Well, what were _you_ looking at?" _he_ demanded.

"Hm." she folded her arms and held her head high," Not you if thats what you think."

"Well I wasn't smirking at you then." he looked up at the sky as well.

Sakura being clumsy, didn't see a rock that was right in her path, and unfortunatley tripped over it.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell, but suprisingly landed on something soft.

She rubbed her head and looked at what she was laying on.

_Sasuke?_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hm." she folded her arms and held her head high," Not you if thats what you think."

"Well I wasn't smirking at you then." I looked up at the sky as well but not before seeing a rock in Sakura's path.

_She's going to trip over it, I bet ya I million bucks!_

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to catch her for it was too late to tell her the rock was there. Then right on Q...

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

I quickly got in front of her and let her fall on top of me, letting me take the fall hitting the harsh ground.

She rubbed her head and looked up at me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

"S-sasuke?" I asked.

Then I felt something grabbing my ass. I looked back and saw Sasuke's hand squezzing hit.

Me eye twitched,"Ah! Perv!"

Then after that all you heared was a loud...

**SMACK!**

"Ouch! Was what that for?" he said getting up as I already did.

"For grabbing my ass!" I yelled.

_Though it did fell good. _What am I thinking!

"It's not like I meant to! If it wasn't for me you would have fell on your precious face!" he yelled back.

_Precious? What does he mean by that?_

"Well this precious face is going home." I huffed and walked off.

"Arrogant woman!" I heard him yell from behind me.

"gyhtuhkk!" I grumbled all the way home.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I started walking after she was out of sight. I looked down at my hand.

_Her ass was sure tight and nice... _Why do I keep thinking like that about her??

I closed my fist and put it in my pocket. I shook my head, getting rid of my urges.

_I just met this girl today. How could she effect me like this? If that was some other girl that fell I probably wouldn't have caught her..._

"bfggtrbf!" I grumbled all the way home.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I walked up to my Condo door and pulled my keys out and unlocked the door. I walked into my vaccant mini house and closed the door behind me. I went straight to my room and collapsed on my fluffy bed. It felt like a cloud and I snuggled deeper into my pillow. I grabbed my IPod that was on the floor and stuck the head phones in my ears and started playing the song Tear Drops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.

Before I new it, I passed out.

* * *

The light shone threw his window, making it hard for him to sleep. 

_Damn the sun, why can't it just crawl in a hole and die??_

He looked at his alarm clock, he woke up 15 minutes before he had too.

_Oh well I'm up now. Might as well stay up._

The 15 year old crawled out of bed and jumped into the cold shower. He got some shampoo and started massaging his head. He lived alone in a one story house. His mom died when he was young and his dad lives in another state, its sad really cause he doesn't even know which one. His dad will send him money through the mail every other week.

If he was lucky, Sasuke would see his dad once every 6-7 months. His dad was a busy man in the cooporate buisness. After Sasuke got out of the shower, he glanced at a picture of a woman on his dresser. He looked away and started getting dressed and ready. He was wearing the same thing he did yesterday (all of them are wearing the same clothes throughout the story unless I change it, comprenday?? ) After he had some breakfast, he looked at his watch and noticed he still had 25 minutes still school started.

He walked out of his house and locked it. He turned away and started walking to school. He got to the street where Sakura tunred into yesterday. Sasuke looked around suspiciously.

_I dpubt she went to school yet, maybe if I wait a bit she'll come._

* * *

Sakura was just laying there, IPod still in her ears, music still playing. The music was so loud that she couldn't hear her beeper go off, that has been going off for the past 40 minutes!

* * *

He looked at his watch again. Now 15 minutes till school started. 

_Where is that woman?_

He started tapping his foot. Then started walking down the street.

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._

The street was a cultersack that had condos, three stories high. The Condo's were ablphebetically(sp?) order from last name.

_Haruno..Haruno...Haruno...Ah Haruno! _He finally found her room, it was only the 2nd floor, room 213.

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked agian but louder and twice this time.

"Sakura..." he went to jiggle the handle but to his suprise the door opened. He peered inside.

_Humm...this is strange._

He decided to walk in, he could hear music blasting from what seemed a sterio ar a cd player in the other room and an alarm going off. He slowly poked his head in to see Sakura laying on her bed with her legs curled up and her arms agianst her heart, she looked so...peaceful.

He went to go turn the alram off, the he looked at her, he couldn't look away and knelt beside the bed, staring at her face.

_Lovley._

His finger went to touch her face when...

**SMACK!**

"You perv!" she yelled.

He was shocked, was she awake all along? He put his hand to his red cheek.

"You got me all wrong Sak---." he stopped talking noticing she was sleeping again, like nothing had happened.

His eyebrow went up, interesting. Then he looked at his watch. 8 minutes left till school started!

"Holy Shit!" he yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screamed thinking a robber was in her house.

His hand quickly went over her mouth.

"Shut up pinky or you'll wake up the nieghborhood!" he whispered loudly, muffling her scream.

She pulled his hand off her mouth,"Sasuke what are you dooing here?"

"No time to explain, I'll tell you later, just hurry and get ready for school, you only got...7 minutes now!" he glanced down at his watch.

"Crap!" she screamed and jumped out of bed.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top the showed some of her belly button and her belly button peircing and green sweat pants and rolled them up just under her knees and on the butt in pink it said Hollisterand a heart. Then she put on white etnies and threw her hear up in a messy pony-tail. She grabbed her back pack and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was still kinda in shock since Sakura just got dressed in front of him!!!! They ran out the front door and ran all the way to school, just making it on time.

"You owe me big time just to let you know." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Yeah yeahh." she brushed it off as they walked to first period.

* * *

**Tada! Hope you liked it!**

**Rikki: Yeah you better like it or else -pulls out a gun and smiles evily-**

**Me: Or what? -I look over at her-**

**Rikki: -puts the gun behind her back- nothing nothing at all. -gives an innocent smile-**

**Me: ummm, ok. -walks away-**

**Rikki:-pulls out a shank this time- Yes, you better like it. Muahahaha!!**

**Me: -comes out of nowhere- Why are you laughing like a maniac?**

**Rikki:- hides shank in hair- nothing darling just go do what you do best. -bats eyelashes at me-**

**Me: Being a stripper?**

**Rikki: uhhh yeah sure! Go be has naked and free and you want to be!**

**Me: yayy! I love this job! -runs around naked-**

**Rikki: Muahahahahhah!!!**

**Me:Review please!**

**Rikki: yes you better review or els--**

**Me: -prounces in front of Rikki naked-**

**Rikki: my virgin eyes!!!!!! Ah!!! Make it stop!!!!!**

**MuAh LovE.**


	4. Brother? Cousin? Uncle?

**Me: Yeahh 4th chapter is now up! **

**Dayna: YeaHHHHH!!! W00t W00t!**

**Me: hehe, -sweat drops- yeah so hope you like!**

**Dayna: WOOHOOO GO AMBERRR! YEAHH YOU ROCK MY SOCKSSS!**

**Me: -cough cough- Uhh Dayna...**

**Dayna: YEAHHH AMBERRR! LEDDLE LEDDLE LEDDLE LEDDLE! YIIIPPIIIEEECCCIIIYYAAYYYY!!**

**Me: Daynaaa!**

**Dayna: YEAH THATS MY GIRLLL!!!! BOWCHIKAWOWOWWWWWWWW!!!! -whisltles-**

**Me: DAYNAAA!!!!!**

**-silent-**

**Me: Thank you...shesshhh.**

**Dayna: Hummm? Say something?**

**Me: THANK...YOU.**

**Dayna: for what?**

**Me: for shutting up.**

**Dayna: but I'm still talking.**

**Me: No, for shutting up **_**before**_

**Dayna: But I was talking before.**

**Me: No you werent cause I told you to shut up.**

**Dayna: How could I should up if you told me to shut up but I was still talking anyways so logically proving your point false I never shut up in the first place thust pro---**

**Me: JUST SHUT UP PLEASE!**

**-silent-**

**Dayna: humm? say something?**

**Me: -shakes head-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Brother? Cousin? Uncle?**

_Recap:_

_She went to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top the showed some of her belly button and her belly button peircing and green sweat pants and rolled them up just under her knees and on the butt in pink it said Hollisterand a heart. Then she put on white etnies and threw her hear up in a messy pony-tail. She grabbed her back pack and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was still kinda in shock since Sakura just got dressed in front of him!!!! They ran out the front door and ran all the way to school, just making it on time._

_"You owe me big time just to let you know." Sasuke smirked at her._

_"Yeah yeahh." she brushed it off as they walked to first period._

_

* * *

_

Sakura and Sasuke walked into their first period class, Science. They noticed everyone was seated and silent as Kakashi-sensei and Priciple Tsunade were standing in front of the class.

'_Kakashi-sensei's here? On time? B-but Sasuke said..._'Sakura thought.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, just enough for Sakura to hear.

Kakashi-sensei and Principle Tsunade turned their heads toward the two.

"Ahhh, so Sasuke and...Sakura, as I've been informed, finally have their _real _first day of school." Kakashi-sensei smiled at them.

"What are you doing here,_ on_ time?" Sasuke smirked at Kakashi-sensei.

"Well--" he started but was cut off by the principle.

"I'm going to make sure from now on Kakashi-sensei is on time, every single day of school, now that my job is done..." she glared at Kakashi-sensei before walking past Sakura and Sasuke and out the door.

Kakashi-sensei gulped," Now, since you and Sakura seem to have developed a liking towards eachother," all the girls in class glared at Sakura which made her sweatdrop and hide behind Sasuke," You two will be partners for the science project due this Friday, that gives to 3 days to work on it."

"And what is _it _about?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to get a bad grade, he couldnt afford it, even if he had to work with Sakura.

"You have to have a myth of some kind, has to be on poster board (you know the kind that stand up and has three sections) and you have to ask a 5 questions and find your answers in books, the computer, etc. Got it?" he smiled at them."Just incase you forget, here." he gave them both a paper explaining it and a picture example.

'_How annoying. A project on the second day of school._' Sasuke thought.

"Oh and you and Sakura have to sit together since you I'm giving everyone time to work on it today and tomorrow in class." he sat down in her desk, put his feet on it, and pulled a book out.

Sakura squinted her eyes trying to see the cover, then she furiously blushed when she found out what it was, Icha Icha Paradise.

_'Perv!!' _her eye twitched.

"Come on." Sasukes voice snapped her back into realtiy and followed his up the stairs to the very last one, they sat in back of a girl that had brown hair that was into two buns and a guy that had really long purpleish hair like Hinata.

Sakura was very curious now, when they sat down Sakura poked his back.

"Pstt." she whispered.

He turned around. Sakura noticed he had pearl eyes just like Hinata.

"Hey are you related to Hinata in anyway?" she asked curiously eyeing him.

He closed his eyes,"My family in none of your conc--" he cut his sentence short when he felt his hair being played with.

His eye started twitching as he folded his arms.

"Mhmm, you definetly are, you have the same purple hair like her..lemme guess brother? cousin? uncle?" Sakura guessed while feeling his silky hair.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop playing with my hair--"

"Come on Neji, she's just curious, I wouldn't blame her." The girl that sat next to him turned around also and smiled at him and Sakura.

"Hi my name is Tenten." she looked at Sakura.

"And my name is Sakura." she smiled at her.

"Oh and to answer your question, Neji and Hinata are cousins." she stated.

"Ohhh, so thats why they have the same spooky eyes and cool purple hair. Maybe I can braid it." Sakura said dumbly and started to braid it.

Neji's eye twitched more.

_'They act as if I have no say in anything!' _he thought annoyingly as Sakura kept _trying _to braid his hair.

He yanked his hair out of her grasp.

"Heyyy, I wasn't finished yet." she whimpered.

"Go braid your own hair." he turned around coldy.

"Ouch." Sakura said and glared at the back of his head.

The whole time Sasuke had his hands behind his head and leaned back into his chair, watching them.

"Dont worry about him, he's a stick in the sand." Tenten giggled, as so did Sakura.

Neji blushed a little and muttered a "humphh" and turned his head away from both of them.

After that Sakura and Tenten talked a bit, Sakura learned that Tenten was in her next glass and gym class. Finally they were done talking and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Ok so what are we gonna do our project o--" she never got to finish her sentence as a loud

**RIIINNGGGG**

rang throughout the school.

"Damn, now how our we gonna do our project?" Sakura cursed and stood up.

Everyone started pooring out of the classroom.

"I'll wait for you after school in the front and we'll go to my house and discuss it." he said and walked down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Tenten said waiting for Sakura.

"Mhmm." Sakura nodded and they started walking.

* * *

**6th Period:**

Finally the day was almost over. Only and hour to go. Sakura walked to the gym with Hinata and Tenten. Tenten and Hinata know eachother from way back so they didn't need a introduction. When they got into the locker room, girls were already in there getting dressed into the gym uniform containing a white t-shirt that had Konaha High printed in black on the right chest and some black shorts with a white outlining.

They also got hideous white shoes. Tenten and Hinata already new where their lockers were. Sakura had to search for hers, it was in the corner next to a few girls but none that she new. In there school system on the first day of school for P.E the lockers had names on them and clothes and shoes already inside she it makes everything faster, plus the code the to the lock is on their schedule paper. She digged through her backpack and finally found it.

_' 7-27-15 ' _she undid the lock and smirked in victory.

Sakura picked up her shirt and noticed something, a very gloomy look came over her face.

Hinata and Tenten came up next to her, "Come on Sakura, hurry up." Tenten looked at the clock.

"Whats t-the matter?" Hinata asked.

"This is the matter!" Sakura held the shirt up to her figure,"Look how tiny it is! They got my size wrong!"

"Oh d-dear." Hinata said.

"Well you'll have to deal with it Sakura, if you have two no dresses, then you get ISS." Tenten said.

And since Sakura wasn't there yesterday, that counted as one. Hearing Tenten say ISS gave her the shivers.

_'I'd be damed if I went back there, that teachers give me the creeps!' _Sakura sighed. _'Got no choice.'_

Tenetn and Hinata had to help squeeze Sakura into the tiny shirt and tiny shorts, oh and dont forget tiny shoes. (haha Im so evil! )

Tenten and Hinata stood back. They hated to admit it but Sakura had a _REALLY _nice, curved, body! They both looked down ay their flat tummys and started to feel fat.

"S-so how do I look? Hopefully not like a tramp." she stuttered.

They both shook their heads blushing.

_'No, far from it, more like a goddess!' _Hinata and Tenten were both jealous.

Sakura nodded to them and they started walking out the locker. Sakura making sure she was concealed behind Hinata and Tenten thought. They both sweat dropped.

_'Gym will be interesting today.' _they both thought as the pink haired beauty tried hiding from the world, well actually her classmates but it felt like the world to her.

* * *

**Me: wow. -wipes sweat on forehead-**

**Rikki: -snores-**

**Me: You guys are so lucky I love you! It's 1:29 in the morning, how depressing.**

**Rikki: -snores louder and mutters something in her sleep- Hmmm, when I was little I used to call my bear fluffykins.**

**Me: -perks ears up and smirked evilly-**

**Rikki: -snores- I used to wet the bed till I was 10 every other night.**

**Me: -tries to stop from laughing- tehe blackmail.**

**Rikki:-snores- I think Amber is a coniving bitch...**

**Me:HEY! -smacks rikki in the head with a pillow and quickly lays down pretending to sleep-**

**Rikki: -jumps up- Alienss!!!! -looks around a blinks a few times- hmmm, need more sleep.-lays back down-**

**Me: -gets a glass of cold water and puts her hand in it- this will show her. muahahaha.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	5. Steriods Make Your Penis Smaller!

**Rikki: Tsk tsk Amber! What took you so long to update this time, ne???**

**Me: Heh, i uhh got lost on the path of life? **

**Kakashi: -looks around the corner and glares at me evily-**

**Me: -sweat drops-**

**Rikki: Do you thinks thats gonna fool me? You cant get lost on the computer! -shakes fist-**

**Me: Yeah huhhhh, if you type something wrong.**

**Rikki: Reeeeallyyy? -looks at me not believing a word-**

**Me: Ok ok, its schools fault! -has anime tears-**

**Rikki: School? What is this school you speak of?**

**Me: School takes up all my time, its really annoying. -sighs-**

**Rikki: Well guess im just gonna have to find this 'school' and teach it a lesson! -cracks knuckles-**

**Me: Uh Rikki school isnt...oh forget it, why bother?**

**Rikki: Muahahaha, no body can stop me! where are you school you little bitchhhh!! Weeeeeehehehe.**

**Me: I swear shes alot smarter than this, just not ALL the time, hehe. ****-scratches head-**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_'No, far from it, more like a goddess!' Hinata and Tenten were both jealous._

_Sakura nodded to them and they started walking out the locker. Sakura making sure she was concealed behind Hinata and Tenten thought. They both sweat dropped._

_'Gym will be interesting today.' they both thought as the pink haired beauty tried hiding from the world, well actually her classmates but it felt like the world to her._

* * *

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura stayed on the far side of the gym, away from the other classmates. 

"You cant hide forever Sakura, we are gonna start warm ups soon." Tenten reminded her. Hinata just nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey."

All three of the girls turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji standing next to them. They also noticed a blonde girl with some others girls at the other side of the gym glaring at them. Sakura instantly jumped behind Hinata. Confusion spread across the boys face as Tenten tried to cover it up.

"S-so what are you guys doing over hereeeee?" she waved her hands in front of her face to get their attention.

The guys just looked at eachother and smirked. In an instant they circled Hinata and Sakura.

"Whoa Sakura! I didnt know you wore such tight clothes!" Naruto patted her ass. "Its practically hanging out!" which they all new he was exagerating.

"Hiyyaaa!" Sakura squealed as she bonked his head.

Sasuke was very tempted to hit the dobe himself.

"What...did...I...do?" he fell to the floor.

"So Sakura, why are you hiding behind Hinata, personally I think you look hot." Sasuke rubbed his chin, inspecting Sakura, up and down.

Her face was as red as an apple. She quickly bonked Sasuke on the head too, and tried to cover herself, while he joined Naruto on the floor, twitching.

"It's not like I want to wear this! They got my size wrong!" she scoffed.

"Well then why didnt you just stay in your clothes?" Neji asked.

"Cause then I would get ISS agian for not dressing out, and I would rather be smothered by evil, pink teddy bears trapped in a room with no windows or doors than go back there and be in the same room with...Orochimaru!" she shivered whileing saying his name.

Sasuke gained conciousness and stood up with Naruto, and shivered himself. _'That was horibble.'_ he thought.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, PLEASE GATHER AROUND!" A man, obviously their teacher, dressed in a green suit and had black, bowl-cut hair, was standing in the middle of the gym with his hand up, it was more of a demand than a friendly gesture.

Sakura sighed and just gave in, but she still felt exposed. All the students gathered around the strange man as quick as they could.

"Now that your all here, My name is Gai-sensei, I will give you the spots that you will stand for the rest of the year." he got out a clip board.

There were peices of duck tape that were on the floor in 4 rows, lined up perfectly, approximatley 5-6 feet away from eachother all the way around so they had room to do the excerises. Gai-sensei went through all the names and everyone was in their spots. Sasuke was behind Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were at Sakura's sides, Naruto and Neji were at Sasuke's sides, they were at the very far back.

"OK I'LL GO OVER THE WARM UPS AGAIN FOR SOME NEW PEOPLE, FIRST WE WILL STRETCH OUR ARMS AND LEGS FOR 10 SECONDS EACH. THEN 20 CRUNCHES, 20 PUSH UPS, YOU GIRLS CAN DO GIRL PUSH UPS IF YOU WANT, AND THEN 15 JUMPING JACKS. THEN YOU WILL WALK AROUND THE GYM FOR A MINUTE, THEN RUN AROUND THE GYM FOR 2 MINUTES WITHOUT STOPPING, I'LL BLOW MY WHISTLE TO SIGNAL WHEN TO START RUNNING AND WHEN YOUR DONE, NOW START!"

Everyone grabbed their arms and streched it across their chest for 10 seconds, then the other arm. Then they did flamingo for both legs. Finally, they all got on the floor, on their backs with their legs up in the air, bended at the knee.

"Pssst Sakura?" Sasuke tried to get her attention while they were doing cruches.

"What...-crunch-...Sasuke?" she breathed out.

"You look good in that position, maybe we can try it later." he winked at her.

She blushed and closed her eyes."You wish Uchiha."

"You have no idea." he did the 'eat out sign' at her while she started to giggled as they got into push up position.

As they were doing push ups Sakura felt her heart going faster. _'Is Sasuke just teasing me? Or does he really like me? Pshh, yeah right. He can have any girl that he wants in the whole school, he would never like me! Probably just for a good time in bed!' _She glanced at him fast enough for him not to notice. _'Blahh, stop thinking about him!'_

Then they all stood up and started doing jumping jacks. Before Sasuke new it, his eyes fell down to Sakura ass. It jiggled everytime she came down, it was perfect, not too much fat, not to much bone. It was meomorizing and calling to him. He had the sudden urge to squeeze it, but didnt. _'Control yourself Sasuke!' _He quickly looked up at the celling. Anywhere but in front of him.

When they did that last jumping jack, they all groan and started walking. Of course Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were walking in one big group.

Sakura put her arms behind her head,"Wow this is boring, tomorrow im _so_ bringing my IPod, then we can sing AND run!" Sakura waved her fist in the air looking at Tenten and Hinata.

"Ohh great like we want to hear that." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Pshh, I can sing better than you." she stook her tounge at him.

**WWOOOOOTTTTT **(not sure what to write for a whistle, haha.)

They all jumped, suprised. Then started jogging. They all stayed at the same pace, Sasuke glanced at Sakura, or actually her boobs, faintly blushing. They were huge and bouncing around. He also noticed Naruto and some other guys in the class staring at her and drooling. Sasuke glared daggers at them but it seemed to have no affect. All they were looking at was her.

_'Those stupid, worthless, sex craved, players better not touch Sakura or I swear...' _Sasukes blood bolied but he dare not show it in his face.

"Hey baby, wanna have a good time tonight?" a guy actually had the balls to run next to her and wrap one of his arms around her waist. Before Sasuke had the time to blink he heard a 'bonk' and saw the guy that was once hitting on Sakura, now on the floor getting stomped on by the other students jogging behind them.

"Damn pervs." Sakura muttered.

_'Well I guess she can fend for herself quite well.' _Sasuke was impressed and smirked.

"Stupid guys need to get their head out of the gutter!" Tenten hollered loud enough for the guy that was far behind them to hear, shaking her fist like a mad woman as Sakura and Hinata giggled.

Then the same blonde girl that was glaring at them this morning ran past Sakura, but not before muttering 'slut', only so Sakura could hear. Sakura was completely tooken back, she opened her mouth and was about to tell that girl off when...

**WWWOOOOOTTTT**

"Finally!" They all (when I say thay all im talking about Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji.) said in unison(sp?) and looked at eachother weird.

"Hey!" They all said again, panting.

"Quit it!" they yelled again pointing at eachother.

"ENOUGH! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO PLAY HOCKEY INSIDE, ITS TOO HOT TO GO OUTSIDE SO UNTIL SEPTEMBER WE WILL BE INSIDE THE GYM. THE HOCKEY STICKS ARE IN THE BIN OVER THERE!" he pointed to, of course, a bin of hockey sticks in the corner of the gym."THERE ARE BLUE AND RED STICKS, THERE WILL BE TWO TEAMS, THE RED TEAM AND BLUE TEAM. EVERYONE GET IN A LINE IN FRONT OF ME." Gai-sensei screamed like he was on steriods and just found out that it makes your penis smaller.

They all ran to form a line afriad of what would happen if they didnt. Sakura could just picture it.

* * *

_Sakura's Mind:_

_"Sakura your not in linee, you know what that means." he walked up to her grinning._

_"No please not againnnn!" she begged, sinking down to her knees._

_"You must wax my back hairs now!" he laughed mainically while Sakura had anime tears streaming down her face as she tried to crawl away but he grabbed her feet and started dragging."First, lets go take Steriods!" he sang._

_"Noooooo!" she screamed as her nails clawed at the newly polished floor._

_"Damnn you floor polishersss!!!!" she cried again._

_

* * *

_

"RED."

"Steriods make your penis smaller!!!" her eyes grew wide when Gai-sensei was in front of her, she tried to play if off and started coughing and turned furiously red."Heh heh." she scratched the back of her head.

"Smooth." Sasuke chuckled behind her.

She just glared daggers at him, pousinous ones so he would die a slow, painful death.

"RED!" Gai-sensei said again annoyed.

She quickly dashed to get a red stick. She looked around to see who was on her team.

"Hey team mate." he smiled and rested his stick against the back of his neck on his shoulders with his arms hanging losley on top.

"Yes your on my team, now I wont be alone." she sighed, then Hinata walked up to them with a red stick,"Yay you too! What about Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke?" then all walked up to them as she asked that.

I was clearly noticable that they had blue sticks. Sakura suddenly smirked,"You guys are going down!" you pointed at the three.

"We'll see." Sasuke smirked as Gai-sensei told the blue to get on the left side of the gym and red on the right side.

Gai-sensei went in the middle with a small, pink, rubber ball in his hand.

"NOW WE NEED 3 PEOPLE IN THE FRONT, 3 PEOPLE IN THE MIDDLE, AND 3 PEOPLE IN FRON OF THE GOAL, WITH A GOALY." he said as everyone started getting into their positions.

On the red team, Hinata was the goaly. The 2 people people in front of her were Shino and Inzubake. The 3 people in front of them were Temari, Kyoku, and Ankuro (just random names, haha.). And the 3 people in front of them were Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

On the blue team in the front row was Sasuke, Ino, Eriuka. Behind them were Kankuro, Kiba, and Tushade. Behind them were Gaara and Lee. And then goaly was Chouji.

Sakura looked up and noticed she was gonna head off with the blonde bitch that called her a slut. Sakura smirked. _'Ino is it? Oh its so on you little cunt.' _

"OK YOU GUY KNOW THE RULES, I WANT A CLEAN GAME, ANY CHEATING AND YOU'LL BE SITTING OUT THE WHOLE WEEK, BEGIN!" Gai-sensei let go of the rubber ball.

Sakura and Ino both charged with no holding back.

* * *

**Dayna: Ohh snappelll! Sakuras gonna win of course!**

**Me: You never knowwwww.**

**Dayna: What? Im never gonna know? Whyyyyyyyy!!! Cruel worllddd!!!!**

**Me: How come this doesnt suprise me?**

**Dayna: How can you be so cruelllll? -on knees yelling at the sky-**

**Me: -sighs- Daynaa.**

**Dayna: Why, why, whyyyy!!!**

**Me: You want some ice cream?**

**Dayna: ICE CREAMMMM!**

**Me: Good girl. :)**

LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!

SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS, PLEASE DONT COME AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS! HAHA.

THANKS FOR READING!

-BER


End file.
